In many small battery-operated devices, the batteries are replaceable by the user, and are inserted and removed from a battery compartment through an opening or carrier having a cover or shell. It is necessary to mechanically secure the cover in place, in many instances so that the batteries do not fall out, or so that the cover does not inadvertently fall off. It is also typically necessary to make electrical contact between the batteries and the electrical circuit within the device.
During the detachment of a cover or a shell from a handle of the appliance, (e.g., a razor handle) the force that the consumer has to exert to detach the shell produces significant inertia of the shell and this in turn reduces the control the consumer has of the shell and/or the battery.
A mechanism is needed to provide better control of the battery shell during its detachment or release movement from a handle, so as to reduce the inertia of the battery shell and provide the consumer with a much more pleasant operational experience.